SAMBEL
The Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, Belfast Charter(SAMBEL), is a charter of the Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Located in Belfast, Northern Ireland, it was founded by Keith McGee, one of the First 9. Playing a recurring role through the series' first, second, and third seasons, its current President is Seamus Ryan. History Background SAMBEL was founded in 1987 by First 9 members John Teller, Clay Morrow, and Keith McGee, who stayed behind as the charter's President. After John Teller was killed, McGee took care of his lover, Maureen Ashby, and the couple's daughter, Trinity. The first charter located in the United Kingdom, SAMBEL became the right hand of the True IRA. Chibs Telford, an excommunicated IRA soldier, joined SAMBEL and eventually transferred to SAMCRO. Jimmy O'Phelan, a high-ranking IRA member, however, wants to ends the Army’s association with SAMBEL, who, after all, have several loyalists among their ranks. Season 1 SAMCRO sends Cherry to Ireland for safety, and SAMROE Member Vinnie Pappalardo to Patch in. It is later revealed that Cherrry becomes the old lady of SAMBEL Sergeant-at-Arms Liam O'Neill, while Vinnie became The Old Man of Trinity Ashby and McGee's Vice President. Season 2 Clay Morrow contacts McGee to protect Kerrianne Larkin-Telford, the daughter of SAMCRO member Chibs Telford, from IRA reprisal. This role falls To Vinnie. Season 3 Jimmy O’Phelan pays McGee and O’Neill to betray the club and help him force SAMCRO out of the gun-running business in exchange for a hefty sum of money. But McGee is In a dispute with his Vice-President, who opposes McGee. SAMCRO is on the lookout for IRA soldier Cameron Hayes, who killed their prospect, Half Sack Epps, and kidnapped Abel Teller, the infant son of of SAMCRO Vice President Jax Teller. When Cameron turns up in Belfast, strangled to death and marked with the IRA’s symbol, he makes the local papers. McGee informs Maureen about his death, because Cameron was her cousin. SAMBEL Vice President Seamus Ryan emails a picture of Cameron’s body to Juice Ortiz, SAMCRO’s intelligence officer. O’Neill helps back up Jimmy when he calls Jax to lie to him that his son is not in Ireland. SAMCRO comes to the conclusion that O’Neill was lying, and that McGee may have sided with the IRA. McGee learns that Maureen has been in contact with SAMCRO, though he doesn’t know that she told them the truth about Abel Teller’s whereabouts. Fiona Larkin brings Maureen an IRA soldier who was badly burned by a Molotov cocktail. Maureen contacts SAMBEL, who come and help. Fiona confirms that SAMCRO are on their way to Belfast to find Abel. McGee realizes that Maureen is in league with her brother, Kellan Ashby, and Fiona to kill Jimmy O, which could risk McGee’s retirement money. He speaks with Clay, who confirms their arrival and tells his suspicions about O’Neill, though McGee vouches for his Sergeant-at-Arms and partner in treason. The mother charter finally arrives in Northern Ireland, and the two clubs meet for the first time in a long time. Chibs Telford reunites with his young nephew, SAMBEL member Padraic Telford, and is informed that a meet is being set up with his wife and daughter. On the way to Belfast, they are stopped by police loyal to Jimmy O, who intends have SAMCRO deported back to the United States, though they manage to escape safely to Belfast, where they reconnect with Maureen Ashby and everyone is brought up to speed. O’Neill informs Jimmy about the police’s failure. Chibs meets with his wife and daughter, though they are shot at by the UVF for their connections to the IRA. That night, SAMBEL throws a party for SAMCRO. Jimmy and McGee scheme about the Dungloe run, which Jimmy will be a part of. When SAMCRO finds out about this, they insist on joining the run. McGee tells the Dungloe Charter to expect them. SAMBEL and SAMCRO bribe the border patrol to get into the Republic of Ireland. McGee believes the plan is for the police to detain SAMCRO, but only O’Neill knows the real plan. When they get to where the guns are stored, a bomb that O’Neill rigged explodes, killing four members of SAMBEL, including Padraic, as well as Scrumof the Dungloe Charter and two IRA soldiers. He pins the attack on the UVF. Afterwards, angrily McGee confronts O’Neill about the explosion, telling him to lay low. The Sons begin hunting for O’Neill, who reachs out to Jimmy for help. Eventually, the Sons capture O’Neill with the help of the IRA. He is brutally tortured, and reveals that he and McGee were working for Jimmy, who arrives to look for him. Jax kills O’Neill, but Jimmy escapes. Clay confronts McGee, who confesses his betrayal of the club for money. He is stripped of his Cut and pushed off the roof to his death. After his death, the remaining SAMBEL members unanimously vote to make Vinnie Pappalardo the New President, with Seamus Ryan as the new Vice President. Category:SAMBEL Category:Sons of Anarchy Category:Charters Category:Sons of Anarchy Charters